Poetry, danger, freedom & sin
by Shangreela
Summary: Grâce à un générateur automatique de première ligne qui m'a donné "Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a gun against his head". Akuroku. Axel est capturé. Il n'est pas très inquiet, ceci dit. M pour violence, warnings à l'intérieur
**Auteur:** Shangreela

 **Bêta-lecture :** Ariani Lee

 **Warnings :** En bas de page pour éviter les spoilers

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages de _Kingdom Hearts_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs, bla bla. _Hello_ appartient à Adèle.

* * *

 ** _POETRY, DANGER, FREEDOM_**

 ** _& SIN_**

* * *

En temps normal, il aurait donné son opinion, mais avec une arme braquée sur la tempe… il donnait quand même son opinion, en fait. C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le braquait, après tout.

« Cette chemise est vraiment immonde, tu sais ? Et puis les manches courtes, franchement… Qui a inventé les chemises à manches courtes ? Cette personne devrait être écartelée, franc-ah !

Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent lorsque Sale Gueule lui décocha un bon droit dans la mâchoire. Le coup fit vaciller la chaise à laquelle il était ligoté et il s'affaissa sur le côté, retenu par ses entraves. Il fit tourner ses maxillaires pour évaluer les dégâts et cracha un peu de sang. Ça faisait toujours bien, de cracher du sang. C'était un bon leurre, parce que peu de gens se rendent compte que tu peux perdre pas mal de sang avant d'être vaincu, et même blessé, et ça payait toujours de flatter l'ego de ses ravisseurs.

Il n'allait pas rester là bien longtemps, de toute manière. Il devait juste occuper Sale Gueule sans s'en prendre trop dans la sienne. Il pouvait encaisser sans problème, mais il connaissait quelqu'un que ça allait foutre en rogne, et il n'aimait pas se faire gueuler dessus.

Ses mains avaient arrêté de trembler et il sentait à nouveau ses pieds et commençait à avoir soif, alors ça devait faire deux petites heures qu'il avait été capturé, et peut-être une demi-heure qu'il pouvait parler. Il avait toujours rapidement métabolisé les drogues. Pour le bien de la charade, il fit mine de toujours être sous l'emprise de la drogue.

« Pour qui tu travailles ?

Pas qu'il parlât, de toute manière. Enfin, pas pour dire ce que Sale Gueule voulait. Mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir : l'ensemble jean noir-chaussures noires-chemisette noire à broderie argentées-lunettes noires, c'était _tellement_ années 80s ! (Et même à cette époque ça n'avait pas été de bon goût.)

« Ta mère, dit-il avant de ricaner.

Ça faisait un peu mal, juste assez pour que ça soit bon, et oh ! il était _hilarant_.

Et hop, un gauche de l'autre côté. Visiblement, Sale Gueule n'avait aucun humour. Et il frappait comme un gosse. Dix minutes qu'il tapait et rien n'était cassé. Même pas un doigt ! C'était quoi ça ? Tu commences toujours par les doigts pour l'échauffement ! Ah, les mafiosi de nos jours…

« Si tu fermes pas ta grande gueule je t'arraches les dents et j'te les fais bouffer, _capische_ ?

Il roula des yeux sous ses paupières. C'était tellement peu original, comme menace… Il aurait pu faire tellement mieux – menacer de lui éclater une ampoule entre les dents, de lui crever les yeux, de lui clouer les pieds au sol, de lui coller des rats ou des fourmis rouges, de le fouetter, de le faire sourire comme un ange, il y avait tant de possibilités ! Et Sale Gueule lui parlait de ses _dents_ ? _Pffft !_

En plus…

« Je me la ferme ou je me mets à table, faut savoir. Je peux pas faire les deux, tu sais.

Il roula des yeux.

Sale Gueule le saisit par les cheveux et le secoua rudement. Les pieds de la chaise raclèrent au sol en rythme. Axel se retint de rire – ça avait des avantages, dans son métier, d'aimer se faire tirer les cheveux plutôt rudement. C'était pas pour rien qu'il gardait les cheveux longs, aussi dangereux fussent-ils. Ce ne fut donc pas un éclair de douleur qui le fit frissonner et s'affaisser dans sa chaise.

Sale Gueule lui prit le menton et lui tira en sens inverse, accentuant les petits éclats de douleur pointue au sommet de sa tête.

« Je vais t'apprendre le respect, espèce de petit PD !

Et voilà, on y était. Teins-toi les cheveux et aimes être sexy et soudainement tu es un petit PD. (Bon, c'était vrai, mais tout de même ! à bas les stéréotypes ! Roxas aussi était un petit PD (un très, _très_ petit PD, d'ailleurs), et il se foutait complètement de son apparence !)

« C'est très homophobe, ça, observa Axel. Je suis cruellement blessé.

Sale Gueule grogna hideusement entre ses dents à la manière d'un chien enragé et se baissa jusqu'à lui respirer sur la peau. Axel n'aurait eu qu'à tendre le cou pour lui mordre le nez.

« Tu fermes ta sale petite gueule d'enfoiré o-

Le système incendie se déclencha.

En avance, tiens.

Axel sourit, les dents rougies et sanglantes.

""

Ce que même les mieux renseignés du milieu ignoraient bien souvent, c'était qu'Axel ne travaillait pas seul.

C'était Axel qui rencontrait leurs employeurs et définissait les termes du contrat et Axel qui allait sur le terrain et Axel qui récupérait le paiement et Axel qui, à toute fin utile, _existait_ , mais il ne travaillait pas seul.

Et ce que _tout le monde_ ignorait, c'était qu'Axel n'était même pas le plus dangereux des deux.

""

Le système anti-incendie, c'était un vieux truc – mais ça marchait toujours. C'était aussi un signal très clair, alors Axel sourit, les dents rougies et sanglantes.

Sale Gueule leva les yeux vers la pluie venant des canalisations normalisées et Axel, puisqu'il le pouvait après tout, lui mordit le nez.

Assez fort pour sentir les cartilages s'écraser sous ses dents. Un sauvage sentiment de jubilation l'emplit et lorsque Sale Gueule hurla et lui agrippa les cheveux pour le tirer sur le côté et lui faire lâcher prise, il se laissa déséquilibrer, agrippa des deux mains les montants du dossier de la chaise, tourna sur ses talons en se redressant et abattit la chaise de toutes ses forces sur les côtes de Sale Gueule. Le truand grogna et vola de côté la chaise explosa à moitié. Un des pieds vola en éclat, un autre se détacha, une des colonnes du dossier tomba. Le choc se répercuta dans toute l'épaule d'Axel, gronda dans sa poitrine.

""

Axel avait rencontré Roxas dans leur ancienne boîte, trois semaines après son recrutement. Il avait des yeux trop grands, des cheveux trop blonds et les membres trop courts mais il fusillait du regard quiconque le lui faisait remarquer et cela faisait rire Axel.

Axel fut chargé de lui montrer les ficelles – du métier, car Roxas était vraiment tout nouveau sur cette scène, et aussi de la boîte.

Ils étaient des Techniciens – des assassins – mais leurs spécialités différaient et Axel était sous le commandement de Xemnas alors que Roxas répondait à Saïx.

Roxas était nouveau, et différent. Blanc, neuf - comme un nouveau-né. XIII l'avait recruté et cultivé avec soin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit taillé sur mesure, à la serpe et au couteau. Mais il avait des _idées_ et il avait des _principes_. Il critiquait. Il rechignait. Il refusait de tuer sans preuves. (L'Organisation n'était pas très regardante, niveau preuves de la culpabilité des récipiendaires de leurs services.)

Et puis un jour, Roxas avait décidé de partir. Axel avait dit qu'on ne partait pas d'une agence telle que la leur. Roxas avait haussé les épaules, dit que c'était la seule option pour lui, et puisqu'Axel avait voulu rester avec lui plus qu'il n'avait voulu atteindre la trentaine, il était parti aussi.

""

Les extrémités tranchées des cordes enroulées autour des poignets et des chevilles d'Axel se balançaient piteusement au rythme de sa lente progression vers sa victime. Sale Gueule essayait de se relever mais il avait enroulé un bras autour de sa poitrine, et avec l'eau qui rendait le sol glissant et la désorientation du coup de chaise, n'y arrivait guère. À sa suite, un des pieds subsistants de la chaise raclait par terre en un bruit sinistre.

Souriant de toutes ses dents de vampire, Axel l'observa avec amusement et curiosité se démener pour au moins se mettre à genoux, et commença à dérouler la corde de son poignet gauche en avança vers lui à pas mesurés, dramatiques.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de te lever, siffla-t-il lorsque Sale Gueule parvint finalement à se redresser d'un sursaut, avant d'abattre ce qui lui restait de chaise sur son dos.

Le gros bras s'effondra au sol dans un long grognement troublé. La chaise finit de se disloquer, ne laissant qu'un bout de dossier muni de deux barreaux brisés, et Axel en jeta négligemment les vestiges par-dessus son épaule

Il s'accroupit à côté de la tête de Sale Gueule, le bout de ses chaussures humides effleurant le nez mutilé de l'homme qui geignait pitoyablement. Axel enroula délicatement ses longs doigts autour de la mâchoire de Sale Gueule, et lui releva presque tendrement le visage vers lui. Son pouce caressa l'arc d'une pommette éraflée. De l'autre main, il lissa vers l'arrière les courts cheveux – noirs, évidemment de sa victime. Il lui sourit gentiment, presque ingénument, et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Tu disais quoi au sujet de mes dents, déjà ?

Il ferma brutalement les doigts sur les cheveux de Sale Gueule – qui de toute évidence n'appréciait pas, lui, qu'on le lui fasse – et laissa son sourire s'élargir.

 _Payback time_.

(Bien sûr, Roxas était le plus dangereux, mais Axel n'était pas inoffensif non plus.)

""

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe, rebondit sur le mur et se referma d'elle-même. Ça ne dura que deux secondes mais le nouveau venu était pourtant déjà rentré. Il esquiva le couteau lancé vers lui d'un pas de coté puis roula sur son bras pour éviter le second.

« Ça y est, t'as fini ? râla-t-il en se relevant.

Il s'épousseta avec irritation.

Axel rit et répliqua innocemment :

« Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

Mais bien sûr. Axel ne savait jamais que c'était lui, même si Roxas venait toujours à sa rescousse. (Roxas le soupçonnait de le faire exprès. Axel était professionnel, mais il était aussi très joueur, et dès lors qu'ils ne laissaient personne de vivant, l'existence de Roxas était protégée.) Le blond roula des yeux et entreprit de changer de chargeur. Il lui en restait trois à la taille et un à la cuisse, plus les trois balles soigneusement camouflées dans son boot gauche.

« Tu en connais d'autres, des abrutis qui risqueraient leurs peaux pour toi ?

Axel lui sourit, doux comme du caramel, ce qui était terrifiant avec les giclées de sang maculant son visage et son cou.

« Celui que j'ai me suffi.

""

En toute honnêteté, Axel et Roxas étaient des idiots. Leur chance, c'était d'être le même genre d'idiot : l' _adrenaline junkie_ psychopathe amoureux à tendances berserk.

Pour Roxas, Axel s'était condamné à une vie de cavale et à une mort pénible et prématurée le jour où il n'arriverait plus à fuir assez vite, et pour Axel, Roxas infiltrait et décimait de pleins réseaux de trafiquants et _cartels_ afin de retrouver son abruti de bras armé avant qu'on ne lui casse trop de dents.

Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

""

« Il est vivant ? s'enquit Roxas en jetant un coup d'œil indifférent à l'homme prostré au sol.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Roxas était entré.

« Qui, lui ? fit Axel en donnant un petit coup de pied dans les côtes de Sale Gueule. Oui.

Il redonna un autre coup de pied quand le premier n'eut pas de réponse.

« Enfin je crois.

Roxas lui lança un regard plat.

« Il respirait, quand tu es entré ! se défendit Axel.

\- Ils respirent toujours avant qu'on entre, Axel, rétorqua platement Roxas sans même relever les yeux, tout occupé qu'il était à déchausser le chien d'un geste sec.

Axel contempla sa victime et continua de la poker dans le ventre avec le bout de sa chaussure.

« C'est pas faux, marmonna-t-il, pensif.

\- Bon, j'ai rechargé. Prends ça.

Axel attrapa l'arme au vol et la fit tourner dans sa paume pour le prendre en main. Lourde, épaisse, familière, longue – un 32 - la sienne. Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent de satisfaction et un sentiment de jubilation tourna dans son ventre. Évidemment que Roxas lui avait apporté son arme. Évidemment que Roxas avait abandonné son ordinateur et ses systèmes pour aller tuer des méchants. Évidemment que Roxas était venu le chercher. Roxas venait toujours. Roxas viendrait toujours.

(Ce n'est pas drôle de sauter de la falaise sans filet de sécurité, après tout.)

« Hey, appela Roxas.

Axel s'arracha à la contemplation amoureuse de son arme et releva les yeux. Roxas le braquait sans sourciller, doigt sur la gâchette.

""

Le problème avec les accros à l'adrénaline à tendances berserk psychopathes, c'était que le côté berserk ne surgissait (majoritairement) qu'en situation de danger, mais que le côté psychopathe était toujours là.

Axel était un peu plus psychopathe que Roxas.

Ou, plus honnêtement, leurs tendances ne se manifestaient pas de la même manière.

Roxas était calme. Il ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Axel, au contraire, avait de la lave dans les veines. Il était toujours chaud, actif, présent, joueur, toxique.

Axel attaquait toujours Roxas lorsqu'il venait le sauver.

Une fois, Roxas avait dû l'épingler au mur comme un papillon pour l'arrêter – et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Blessé et immobilisé, Axel avait remué juste assez pour sentir les lames de Roxas le clouer au mur et avait supplié qu'il l'embrasse avec plus de ferveur que jamais.

Parfois, Axel attaquait Roxas juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Envie d'avoir le sang bouillonnant, les nerfs à vif et le corps chaud, la rage entre les dents.

Ils s'étaient blessés autant de fois qu'ils s'étaient sauvés, autant de fois qu'ils s'étaient piégés, autant de fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Parce qu'ils étaient des psychopathes, même s'ils étaient amoureux, mais ils étaient amoureux, même s'ils étaient des psychopathes.

""

Axel cessa brutalement de respirer. Un frisson picotant lui parcourut l'échine. Ce n'était pas forcément de la peur.

Roxas n'était jamais aussi sexy qu'armé, vêtu pour tuer et décimer. Pour _le_ tuer et _le_ décimer.

La bouche sèche, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Axel s'avança. Lentement, sans lever les bras, sans essayer de se protéger. Il s'avança, et Roxas adapta sa position pour toujours le suivre, pour toujours l'avoir centre-masse.

Axel s'avança. Lorsque l'extrémité du canon effleura son buste, il s'arrêta, et respira à plein poumon. Le métal, lourd, inflexible, pressa contre sa poitrine. Le sang battait dans ses veines. Il tremblait d'excitation.

L'arme s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chair et se mit à remonter.

Poitrine.

Clavicule.

 _Cou_. Il ferma les yeux et expira un souffle tremblant. Du feu lui brûlait les veines.

Mâchoire.

Bouche.

Nez.

Bouche.

Pression. _Bouche_.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, coulant son regard languide et chaud sur Roxas, indifférent et inflexible.

Il embrassa le guidon du Glock. Le goût de l'huile, de la poudre et du métal se répandit sur ses lèvres.

Roxas haussa un sourcil.

Axel écarta les lèvres et laissa reposer le poids du guidon sur le coussin de sa langue, placée au-dessus de ses dents. Roxas entrouvrit la bouche et inspira silencieusement.

Axel tourna la tête et laissa ses lèvres glisser tout le long de l'arme – remonta le long du guidon, du canon, du percuteur – inspira l'odeur d'huile noire, de métal cuit et de sang, laissa le délicat velours de l'intérieur de la lèvre être écorchée par les infimes aspérités et les reliefs du métal rigide et finalement, au terme d'une longue caresse fiévreuse, toucha de la peau.

Il embrassa le doigt de Roxas, révérant, ardent, embrassa sa phalange puis l'autre puis le dos de sa main et à nouveau un doigt, l'index, la première phalange puis la deuxième puis Roxas le repoussa de sa main armée, l'attrapa au col de l'autre et l'embrassa violemment, passionnément, sauvagement, mordant ses lèvres et suçant sa langue, faisant poindre le sang et brûler le métal de l'exaltation.

Voilà pourquoi Axel avait suivi Roxas.

Axel était le feu, le volcan, la lave bouillonnante – Roxas était la gazoline, les plaques mouvantes, le magma saturé.

Axel toujours brûlant, mais Roxas fournissait l'étincelle qui l' _embrasait_.

( _Baby, baby, baby, baby, you make me feel a spark  
Well I feel a spark and the fire catches  
You and me are gasoline and matches_)

""

Subitement, Sale Gueule parla. Il avait réussi à se pousser sur le flanc, haletant et un œil encore à moitié clos, et il leur cracha, aussi fort qu'il put le murmurer :

« Espèces de malades…

Roxas roula des yeux, ennuyé, se détacha d'Axel – qui essaya de suivre de la sienne sa bouche chaude et humide et si remarquablement cruelle – plaça une main sur la poitrine d'Axel pour le garder à bonne distance et tira une balle dans la tête de Sale Gueule en soupirant, agacé d'avoir été dérangé.

« Tu es comme un chat, admonesta-t-il avec reproche. Tu joues mais ne tues pas.

Axel haussa les épaules, les yeux sombres et étincelants.

« C'est plus drôle comme ça.

\- Tu es un grand malade, soupira Roxas en lui tendant l'arme avec laquelle il venait de le braquer.

Axel leva un sourcil et croisa les bras, totalement oublieux des armes chargées dans ses mains.

« On reconnaît ceux de son espèce.

Roxas sourit largement, lentement, délibérément. Il avait beaucoup de dents. C'était terrifiant.

« Tu devrais arrêter de jouer avec tes proies. Je vais être jaloux.

Les yeux d'Axel s'embuèrent. Roxas jaloux… La dernière fois, il lui avait fallu de l'aide pour se doucher le lendemain. Unf.

Roxas roula une nouvelle fois des yeux – il risquait de se les coincer à ce rythme-là – et sortit deux autres armes, du holster harnaché à ses épaules et de son boot droit. Il enleva les sécurités en même temps, et le clic annonciateur de mort et de sang fit vibrer Axel de l'intérieur. Il se lécha les lèvres.

Roxas n'était jamais aussi sexy qu'armé, vêtu pour tuer et décimer. Axel le balaya des yeux de bas en haut, lentement, comme on dévore du regard un trésor familier.

Il n'avait pas l'air de grand-chose. Il était Blanc et jeune et mince et blond, et petit, et portait de grosses chaussures (des boots paramilitaires ; ils étaient partis avec ce qu'ils avaient sur le dos, et aussi quelques paires de rechange, une sorte d'indemnité de démission suicidaire), un cargo noir et un tee-shirt bleu clair à imprimé fané caché par le sweat à fermeture éclair gris pâle. Ce n'étaient pas des vêtements de combat, il n'y avait pas d'armure corporelle ou de rembourrage stratégique.

S'il se prenait une balle, Roxas tombait.

(Roxas ne prenait jamais de balle.)

(L'ennui d'une arme à feu, tu vois, c'est que ça paralyse.

C'est fait pour tuer, alors les gens ne veulent pas la lâcher, même quand elle ne sert plus à rien, même quand Axel ou Roxas sont dans l'égide de leurs bras et leur glissent un dernier baiser entre les côtes.

Ni Axel et ni Roxas ne porte de protection parce qu'ils n'en ont tout simplement pas besoin. Ce sont des assassins, pas des soldats. Ils ne combattent pas - ils tuent.)

Roxas n'avait l'air de rien, un jeune parmi tant d'autres. Trop grosses boots, pantalon trop large, le sweat semi-ouvert, le tee-shirt trop grand - on lui accordait un regard, un roulement d'yeux excédé et c'était fini. Seul Axel voyait les muscles de ses bras qui pendaient lâchement – confortablement – le long de ses flancs, les doigts pâles fermement enroulés autour de la crosse de ses armes, la tension de ses cuisses, l'angle bravache de ses hanches, la férocité dans ses yeux.

(Roxas n'était pas le plus dangereux des deux seulement parce que personne ne connaissait son existence.)

""

Il arborait ce qu'Axel appelait sa pose Tomb Raider Badass (Tu peux piller ma grotte quand tu veux, Rox' ! lui avait-il dit un jour. Roxas lui avait enfoncé la tête dans le mur et lui avait cassé le nez et Axel s'était senti tomber amoureux. Il n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie.), avec les bras bien droits un peu vers l'extérieur et les jambes écartées, et ça rendit Axel tout chaud.

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça gentiment en croisant ses poignets derrière sa tête. Ses poignets fuselèrent et les crosses de ses armes s'imbriquèrent parfaitement. C'était comme une deuxième nature, maintenant. Une articulation supplémentaire.

Roxas le regarda fixement, impavide et patient.

Axel s'arrondit au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa gentiment, même si Roxas était aussi sensible à ses avances qu'un stalagmite. Ça ne lui en donnait que plus envie de le réchauffer, de le faire fondre, de ramener la chaleur passionnée à la surface. Et puis, ils avaient du temps, non ? Sale Gueule était mort, il ne risquait plus de donner l'alerte, et personne n'avait probablement compris le truc du système incendie, et Roxas était juste devant lui, Roxas était venu le récupérer, Roxas avait certainement tué des gens sur son chemin jusqu'à Axel, et

« Axel.

Il se retint de soupirer, pinça la lèvre de Roxas entre ses dents et tira un peu dessus avant de la suçoter.

« Axel.

C'était le ton qu'utilisait Roxas lorsqu'il était vraiment, vraiment sérieux, celui qui était péremptoire et froid et même un peu condescendant. Axel se redressa.

Roxas le fixait sans fléchir, les yeux durs. Il était tellement sexy !

« On doit y aller.

\- Mais il reste du te-

\- Axel.

Axel se tut.

« Tu t'es fait capturer, Axel. _Volontairement._ Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre.

Axel aurait bien protesté mais bon, c'était vrai. Et puis entendre Roxas lui parler comme ça… Hmm. Son sang commençait à bouillir. Il avait envie de refermer ses doigts autour de quelque chose de vivant et de serrer.

 _(You pull my pin and then you trip my wire  
And set my heart on fire)_

Roxas se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte comme si les bras d'Axel n'existaient tout simplement pas. (Effectivement, Axel les laissa tomber dès que Roxas bougea.) Comme tracté par une chaîne invisible, Axel le suivit.

Roxas ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir. Ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de pas, de course, et des interpellations - qui se rapprochaient. Le truc des arroseurs étaient bien passé, alors, en fait. Chic chic chic ! C'était pas drôle, de s'échapper sans devoir se battre !

Axel suivit Roxas dans le couloir en béton, vieux et moche et vaguement illuminé de vert maladif, qu'ils allaient sous très, très peu repeindre en rouge, et sautilla d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, impatient.

« Si tu es sage, dit alors Roxas sans le regarder, aussi calme que dans la pièce, aussi inflexible que dans les bras d'Axel, si tu te comportes bien,

 _si tu tues tous ceux que je te montre et que tu n'essaies pas de me piéger à nouveau,_

« alors ce soir, je m'occupe de toi.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines d'Axel.

Oh. Oh.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Uuuung.

Axel accéléra l'allure. Il avait hâte de rentrer !

Roxas arriva au bout du couloir, dans un angle, et Axel le regarda avec un ravissement sans pareil jeter toutes les règles élémentaires de sécurité à la mer et tourner l'angle en marchant tout simplement. Il disparut de la vue d'Axel en deux foulées et une détonation se fit entendre juste après. Roxas n'avait pas le bras levé lorsqu'il avait disparu.

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, Axel s'engagea à son tour dans l'angle en sautillant. Il n'avait pas vérifié la sécurité de ses armes. C'était stupide et plus que risqué et _stupide_. Il ne savait pas si le coup partirait quand il tirerait, mais c'était Roxas qui lui avait donné ses armes. S'il avait voulu enlever les sécurités, il l'aurait fait, et s'il les avait laissées, c'était une partie de la punition d'Axel. Un peu plus de danger. Un peu plus d'incertitude. Un défi. _Montre-moi que j'ai eu raison de venir jusqu'ici pour te récupérer. Montre-moi que tu en vaux la peine._ Axel avait toujours _adoré_ les challenges.

Peut-être même qu'il avait laissé une sécurité et retiré l'autre, pour le suspens. Peut-être que le magasin était partiellement ou complètement vide. Il y avait tellement de possibilités !

Le sang battait dans les veines d'Axel, brûlant et impatient. Il avait hâte de découvrir ce qu'il en était.

 _(You and me, you and me we're  
Gasoline and matches)_

Il passa l'angle sans hésitation.

""

 _But I don't want comfort. I want God, I want poetry, I want real danger, I want freedom, I want goodness._ _I want sin._

 _Aldous Huxley_

* * *

 **Warnings :** insultes homophobes (une seule, mais répétée trois ou quatre fois), violence, mild-torture, meurtres, gun play, pain play/knife play/gun play sous-entendus, relation bizarre ? c'est un peu inqualifiable. Ils sont tous les deux tarés et très heureux de l'être, surtout ensemble, voilà.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur celui-ci et en suis très fière ! J'ai fait pas mal de recherches sur les armes à feu, même si au final ça ne se voit pas. C'était un cadeau pour Ari, qui subit bien des choses par amour !^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


End file.
